1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to devices operated by persons for physical and occupational therapy and the like and more particularly to devices operated manually by said persons.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In both physical and occupational therapy, therapists often have their patients emulate movement and function they would manually perform around the home. A good example is the use of tongs. Tongs can be used to manually grasp something from a barbecue, flip something, toss a salad, or grab any object such as something that may have fallen on the floor out of reach. Similar to tongs, scissors are an example of another household device that involves manual operation. Not only are scissors important for their normal function of cutting material such as paper and the like but scissor action is fundamental in a child's fine motor skill development.
A pathological condition called radial neuropathy (radial nerve palsy) is caused by injury to the radial nerves. In such cases, the person experiences difficulty in opening his or her hand. Similarly, many people with hand injuries or strokes have limited mobility and can only open their hands slightly.